New Stories Version of DGm
by Ilyu1304
Summary: UPDATE Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : DGm milik Hoshino Katsura dan Trinity Blood itu milik Sunao Yoshida, Kiyo Kyujo, dan Thores Shibamoto udah jangan Tanya lagi…… capek saya…..

Rate : T

Warning : Very, very OOC

Pair : OC pair karena saya masih agak normal jd cewe khu…khu…khu… yang pasti pairnya (Lavi x OC, Allen x ? , Kanda x OC) bingung mw pairin Allen ma sapa saya

Staff : .Girl (maaf kalo saya salah tulis) , Alberta Natashia Adji, temen sekelas q dan mereka udah setia banget ngasi aku ide dan membantuku selama ini hingga saya bisa publish walo telat krn ada masalah muup yah….

Sbelumnya saya mau kasi penjelasan singkat

Dicerita ini Allen dan Kanda sudah jadi Gensei, Ester dalam sisa waktunya di AX dan kemudian jadi Ratu di New Human Empire. Dan sisanya akan terungkap seiring dengan berjalannya cerita

Chap perkenalannya saya ganti soalnya saya banyak salah tulis hiks… hiks… bodohnya aku….. dan skali lagi saya minta maaf karena cuman sempat segini buatnya

Nah Start………. (Kaya lomba ajah…..) Yak mulai, mulai…..

Siang itu Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Claud, dan Coss dipanggil Komui kekantornya karena adanya informasi bahwa Earl mengurangi jumalah daerah yang diserang akuma dan juga kejanggalan adanya korban dari akuma yang tidak berubah menjadi debu atau pasir tetapi hanya menyisakan bekas gigitan seperti taring dileher korban. Sience Division memikirkan adanya kemungkinan akuma jenis baru yang dikembanggkan oleh Earl dan mengutusmereka berlima ke tempat kejadian akuma menyerang dengn jumalah korban terbanyak yaitu di 'Roma'.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan didalam ruangan Duchess of Milano Pastor Abel, Pastor Tress dan Suster Ester diminta untuk menyelidiki beberapa orang yang mengihilang secara misterius dan hanya meninggalkan debu atau pasir beserta pakaiannya saja .

Kembali pada anggota exorcist, Allen yang memulai rencana kaburnya karena dijadikan satu tim dengan Cross dapat selalu digagalkan oleh Kanda dan Lavi. Juga kebiassan Cross yang melenceng dapat dihentikan hanya dengan tatapan mata Claud (Tepuk tangan untukClaud Gensei…). Dan begitulah selanjutnya perjalannan mereka hingga mencapai kota Roma.

Di Roma mereka membagi jadi dua kelompok, kelompok satu terdiri dari Allen, Kanda dan Lavi kelompok dua terdiri dari Claud, Cross dan Timcanpy(?) . Kelompok Allen dan Claud berpisah dan merencanakan akan saling menghubungi dengan golem.

Keadaan kelompok Allen.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus bersamanya" Allen mulai ngedumbel yang aneh – aneh.

"Yuu-chan, kita sudah jauh dari Cross gensei tapi kok Allen masih down ya… WHUAH" Lavi berusaha menghindari sabetan Mugen.

"Panggil aku sekali lagi dengan nama depanku maka kepalamu akan melayang dan tubuhmu akan kucincang atau enaknya kuminta Komui menggunakan Komurin padamu" ancam Kanda dengan menunjukkan Death Glarenya yang teramat sangat terkenal di seluruh Black Order cabang manapun juga.

"I-Iya maafkan aku…."Jawab Lavi ketakutan.

Di pihak Abel….

"Ester-san ayo kita istirahat aku sudah capek dan kita sudah berjalan dan bertanya – tanya informasi sangat laammaaaaa…. sekali" rengek Abel.

"Tapi Pastor kita baru saja jelan selam tiga jam" Ester membantahnya.

"Tepatnya kita sudah berjalan selama tiga jam, dua menit dan tiga puluh enam detik" Tress pun ikut membantah Abel.

"Tapi… Tapi… kan aku sudah lapar nanti tidak bisa kerja dengan perut lpar dan kalu ada musuh menyerang bagaimana?" Abel muali ngambek.

"Uh, baiklah aku menyerah kita istirahat sebentar saja ya" kata Ester sambil menghela nafas.

"Iya, cuman sebentar saja kok" Abel sudah mulai ceria.

Akhirnya merekapun memasuki Clover Café (ngerasa gak ini dari anime/manga mana? Yg isa jawab bener ntar saya kasih fanfic hirusena sutu-satunya buatan saya yang belum pernah publish loh lho? Kok promosi? Hehehe…)tapi tak lama kemudian rombongan Allen pun masuk ke dalam Café itu dan dengan sekejab mata kiri Allen bereaksi terhadap beberapa pelayan dan pengunjung Café itu yang ternyata adalah Akuma.

"Innocence Activated" kata Allen, Kanda dan Lavi bersamaan.

"Kanda, Lavi kalian tangan yang level satu dan dua saja biar aku yang menengani level tiga" Kata Allen memeberi instruksi pada teman – temannya tapi langsung di cegah Kanda "Tch, luka mu dari misi sebelumnya masi belum sembuh benar kan mending kamu sama Lavi minggir saja" kata Kanda tapi Allen sudah terlanjur mengubah tangannya menjadi pedang besar, tak lama kemudian semua akuma sudah hancur ditangan Kanda. Hal itu membuat Allen dan Lavi diam saja. Sementara itu…..

"Pastor, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Mareka itu siapa? Lalu monster tadi apa? Bentuknya tidak seperti Methusellah" Ester bertanya pada Abel karena dia sangat penasaran.

"Ya, benar suser Ester itu bukan methusellah, kudengar tadi mereka memanggil mahluk itu akuma" Jelas Abel.

"Akuma? Bukankah dalam bahasa Jepang Akuma itu berarti iblis"

"Sebaiknya kita dekati mereka dulu" Saran Abel "bagaimana menurutmu Tress?"

"Affirmative, saya setuju dengan anda pastor Nightroad"

SRAAAKK…….

"KAlianm itu exorcist kan?" Tanya seorang laki – laki dibagian pojok Café.

"Kau, Siapa kau?" Lavi langsung bertanya.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah utusan dari Rozen Kreuz Orden yangdipercaya untuk membunuh kalian" Laki – laki itu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan taringnya.

"Itu… Methusellah" KAta Abel tak percaya sekaligus kaget.

"Combat Open" Tress langsung saja menyiapkan senjatanyadan memulai pertarungan dengan vampire itu dan dengan singkat Tress berhasil mengalahkan nya.

"Tress kurasa kau terlalu berlebian dan kupikir kita bisa mengitrogasi dia dulu" kata Abel tapi langsung dibantah oleh tress "Negative, jika saya tak segera memberaskannya nanti malah akan menggangu dan menyerang pendduk sipil" ternag Tress, Abel hanya mengaukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian itu siapa?" Tanya LAvi yang sedari tadi melihat pertarungan antara Tress dengan Methusellah itu.

"Kurasa pertanyyan itu seharusnya kami tanyakan pada kalian dan kalau tidak salah tadi kulihat tanmgankiri pemuda berambut putih itu berubah menjadi pedang kan" selidik Abel.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdiskusi ditempat lain yang sepi, tempat ini sudah mulai ramaidan kita akan menarik perhatian banyakl orang" saran Allen yang langsung disetujui Abel.

"Tunggu Pastor kita harus menyeli…" Belum selesai Ester bicara Abel sudah mengisayaratkan utuk diam dan berkata " Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan tugas penyelidikan yang diberikan Nona Caterina pada kita". "Ung" kata Ester sambil mengangukkan kepalanya pelan.

Akhirnya mereka mutuskan utntuk bercerita di hutan dekat kota yang jarang didatangi orang.

"Nah, Pertama – tama perkenalkan nmaku Abel Nightroad, aku seorang pastor bawahan Vatikan, lalu laki – laki dnegantampang dingin ini adlah pastor tres lalu nona ini adalah Suster Ester"

"Nama saya Allen Walker lalu laki – laki dengan rambut merah dan penutup mata ini adalah Lavi Bookman Junior dan laki – laki yang berambut panjang adalah Kanda"

"oh, begitu. Sekarang bolehkan kita masuk ke permasalahan utama?"

"Iya, silahkan bertanya lebih dulu"

"Mahluk – mahluk tadi itu apa lalu Black Order itu apa?"

"Mahluk – mahluk tadi disebut Akuma , Akuma adalah robot ciptaan Millenium Earl yang terbuat dari tragedy. Untuk singkatnya Black Oerder adalah Organisasi atau Divisi rahasia khusus yang dibentuk oleh Vatikan untuk mengalahkan Eal dan akuma – akumanya".

"Earl? Siapa dia?"

"Earl mengatakan bahwa dirinya dalah keturunan Noah yang pertama dan berniat menguasai dunia. Selai Earl masih ada 12 Noah lainnya yang membantu Earl".

"Jadi singkatnya kita sama – sama bawahan Vatikan ya"

"um, bolehkah aku bertanya siapa orang tadi dan Rozen Kreuz Orden itu apa?"

"orang tadi adlah Methusellah atao biasa lebih dikenl dengan nama Vampir, lalu Rozen Kreuz Orden adalah Organisasi pemberontakan yang juga ingin memperbarui dunia dengan cara menimbulkan perperanggan antarapihak Terran atau manusia dengan Methusellah atau Vampir, kami adalah agen AX yang berada dibawah pimpinan Cardinal Sforza, selain kami juga ada beberapa organisasi lagi tepi mereka tidak berada dalam pimpinan Cardinal Sforza".

Setelah mereka bebagi informasi yang kira – kira akan dibutuhkan mereka memutuskan untuk bekerjasama lkarena adanya kemungkinan Earl bekerja sama dengan Rozen Kreuz Orden dari adanya kenyataan bahwa Rozen Kreuz berniat membunuh para exorcist.

Beberapa hari kemudiandi Black Order Allen, dan yang lainnya menjelaskan hal tersebut pada Komui yang langsung menyiapkan keperluan – keperluan yang dibuthkan untuk mesuk menjadi agen resmiAX .

Ditempat Lain Abel juga menceritaka kejaian itu pada Nona Caterina dan meminta anggota AX lainnya yaitu suster Kate untuk menyambut kedatangan para exorcist.

Setelah diputuskan bahwa Allen, Lavi, Reiya dan Cross sebagai pendamping akan pergi menjadi agen AX sementara Kanda dan Claud pergi ke Empire untuk menyusup, Komui meminta Allen untuk memberitahu jadwal keberangkatan pada yang lainnya.

Keadaan Kanda mulai saat itu mulai aneh dan hal ini meggangu Allen sehingga Allen meutuskan untuk memberitahu Kanda yang terakhir.

Keaddan kanda saat itu…

Begitu datang Kanda Langsung menuju kamarnya dan langsunfg melempar jaket exorcistnya ke atas kursi dan meletakkan Mugen didekat kasurnya sehingga berada dalam jangkauan lalu merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur dan ia muai tenggelam dalam pikirannya

Kanda-POV-

Flash Back

"Para hadiri sekalian, dalam pesta ini kita juga akan merayakan diangkatnya Yuu Kanda sebagai kepala keluarga Kanda yang baru, mari kita beri sambutan yang meriah padanya" Mc yang jadi pemandu acara pun member aba-aba agar aku naik Keatas panggung. Tapi ketika aku berdiri diatas panggung mungkin banyakorang yang kaget karena aku tidak mengatakan sumpahlku sebagai kepala keluarga yang baru, saat itu aku megatakan "Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf karena aku akan menolak kedudukan itu " aku mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat tenang hingga….

BRAAAAK…. Terdengar suara meja yang di pukul

"Aku tidak setuju dengan hal ini Nii-sama"

Dok… Dok… Dok…

"Kanda? Kamu ada didalam?" Suara moyashi membutyarkan pikiranku.

"Tch, ngapain kamu kesini?" Tanyaku kesal sambil membukakan pintu.

"Kata Komui-san kau akan berangkat nanti sore bersama Claud Gensei jadi kau harus siap- siap"

"Cuman itu saja? Gak ada yang lain?"

"Iya sih, tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu sikapmuberubah sejak kejadian itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Tapi Kanda…." Belum selesai Moyashi bicara pintu sudah kututup, akupun mengabaikan nya ketika dia memnta agar aku membuka pintuku.

"Yuki, tak kusangka kita akan bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini" Kataku sedih dalam hati. Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan barang – barangku untuk kembali ketempat itu. Ya, Kembali pada mimpi burukku…

Chapter 1 END

Capek saya

Ini ngetik malem-malem soalnya kalo siang gak sempat, banyak les ama ngerjain tugas ditambah belajar

ini aja kata temen- temen mataku yang bagian bawah sudah hitam….

Doakan saya berhasil saat Remidial Comperhansip yah

Walo pelajaran saya yang remidi dikit tapi harus tetap lulus supaya nilainya ga jelek-jelek banget hehehe…

Update chapter dua nya mungkin agak lama ya soalnya ini lagi konsen blajar untuk nyicil ulangan semester juga ngerjain tugas… trus otak lagi penuh sama 07 Ghost…

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan banyak – banyak terimakasih pad Chii dan Alberta yang telah membantu saya dan juga dukungan author lain

Karenanya saya rela menerima semua kritik dan saran dari kalian boleh lewat manapun juga FS,FB,SMS, Review,langsung ngomong (untuk yang tlp atau 1 sekolah sama saya)

Yang terakhir saya MINTA MAAF karena banyak kesalahan dalam ketikan karena saya males baca ulang udah ngantuk, ini udah begadang 4 hari soalnya, sekarang sih jam 3 pagi saat saya ketik fanfic ini hehehe….

Doakan nilai saya semuanya KOMPETEN yah

Jya~

Arigato Gozaimasu untuk dukungan kalian met jumpa lagi di fanfic saya yang lain ato lanjutan fanfic ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Ilyusha: Minna kembali lagi denganku Ilyusha untuk chapter ke dua ini. Allen-kun, silahkan.

Allen: Iya, DGm bukan milik Ilyusha walaupun dia sudah mohon – mohon sampai sujud di depan Santa Claus.

Ilyusha: -Blush- Nggak sampai sujud kok. Tapi Santa jahat gak ngasih aku kado padahal setahun ini aku jadi anak baik.

Lavi: Baik? Bukanya malah jahat ya? Kan kalo gak salah waktu permohonanmu gak di kabulin Santa, kamu malah mengeluarkan kata – kata mutiara?

Ilyusha: Ah, Udahlah berhenti, STOP mulai aja ceritanya.

Allen: lho kan belum ngasih tau pair, rate dan genrenya?

Ilyusha: oh, iya ya, pair-nya OC semua, rate-nya masih T, genrenya Adventure. Itu aja kali ya, aku lupa. Udahlah, mulai ajah ya

-!LyU$#a-

Sore itu di Black Order Allen dan yang lainnya sudah siap berangkat lewat pintu Ark. Pertama – tama Allen membukakan pintu menuju Empire, tapi ketika akan berangkat Kanda tiba – tiba saja menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan : "Jangan cari aku, aku ada urusan!". Dibagian bawah tertulis dengan jelas tanda tangan Kanda. Karena keadaan hilangnya Kanda maka diputuskan agar Marie yang pergi.

Keadaan Kanda saat itu.

Kanda – POV –

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Padahal kukira aku takkan kembali lagi, aku tidak mungkin menemuinya. Bukan aku sudah tak layak menemuinya lagi, kukira aku akan menjadi manusia dengan tidak menghisap darah lagi, memangnya apa sih yang dia perkirakan hingga dia menyegel kekuatanku dan memberikan kutukan sial ini. Tapi menurut Agusta keputusan yang kami buat ini benar, apa tidak salah? Yang kulakukan saat itu karena terbakar kemarahan, aku menyegel dirinya dalam kristal es, kuharap sesuai dengan perjanjian saat itu Agusta akan menjaganya dari apapun. Ayolah, kuharap ini semua akan cepat selesai setelah aku menemukan orang itu karena untukku masih ada walau sedikit dan lotus itupun masih memiliki tiga kelopak yang belum jatuh.

End Kanda – POV –

Disaat yang sama di kereta tempat Allen dan yang lainnya.

"Lavi, aku khawatir".

"Tenang, Yuu-chan pasti baik-baik aja".

"Tapi sudah berhari-hari ini dia aneh, dan ketika kutanya dia hanya menjawab bukan urusanmu lalu sekarang dia menghilang".

"Allen aku tahu kamu khawatir tapi sekarang kau harus percaya padanya, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja, nanti dia juga akan kembali sendiri setelah apa yang ingin dia lakukan selesai".

"Iya, kau benar, aku, kurasa aku yang terlalu khawatir".

"Ya, kalau kau khawatir terus nanti masa hidupmu akan berkuranglah".

"Hahaha, aku tak percaya kau punya lelucon bodoh seperti itu".

"Walau ini lelucon bodoh tapi setidaknya bisa membuatmu tertawa dengan lelucon ini". Lavi nyengir.

"Iya, makasih Lavi".

"Sama-sama, kan kita teman".

Di tempat lain.

"La-luna – san, bisakah kau menjemput utusan dari Black Order yang katanya akan bekerja sama dengan kita".

"Baik, Agusta-sama, kalau begitu saya permisi".

"Iya hati-hatilah dan jangan terbawa emosi dan perasaanmu".

"Baik".

Perempuanan yang dipanggil La-luna pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Diluar ruangan.

"Luna-sama". Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi memanggil Luna.

"Hmm, kenapa Len?"

" Kali ini anda mendapat misi apa dari Agusta? Misi rahasia lagi?"

"Kurasa begitu, sudah berapa kali kutanyakan untuk tidak menggunakan kata-kata formal kalau kita sedang berdua saja?"

"Hmm, sudah lebih dari ribuan kali, rasanya Luna-sama".

"Uh kau ini kenapa sih kan sudah kukatakan jangan memakai bahasa formal!"

"Iya-iya Luna-chan, aku menyerah".

"Nah, gitu donk kan kita sudah berteman lama".

"Oh iya, gimana dengan misinya?"

"Um, Agusta-sama meminta kita untuk menjemput utusan Black Order".

"Black Order?"

"Iya, Black Order memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa, rasanya aku pernah dengar".

"Kita akan kesana nanti malam, tempat pertemuannya di Xerxes Town".

"Bantu aku siap – siap ya".

"Iya iya".

-malamnya-

"Len, kau sudah siap?".

"Tentu saja".

"Oke, ayo berangkat sekarang".

"Baik".

Pagi buta di Xerxes Town

Seorang pemuda berambut panjang berlarian karena dikejar oleh beberapa monster.

"Cih, kenapa tempat ini banyak akuma sih?" Kemudian dia membalikkan badan menghadapi mahlik yang di panggilnya akuma tadi "Kaichu, Ichigen"

'Sebaiknya aku cari penginapan dulu' piker pemuda itu

BLARR…. Monster – monster itu hancur berkeping-keping dan pemuda itu terlihat puas.

-Di sisi lain Xerxes town-

"Luna-chan, sebentar lagi matahari muncul sebaiknya kita gunakan dulu lotion-nya"

"Iya"

Setelah selesai menggunakan lotion khusus agar methusellah dapat berjalan bebas di bawah sinar matahari

"Len, kita pergi ke restoran dulu yuk, buat makan pagi"

"baiklah, kemarin anda juga melewatkan makan malam"

"Len, kau masih ingat Yuki?" Wajah luna terlihat sedih ketika mengucapkan nama sahabat baiknya itu yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik.

"Ya, tentu saja. Yuki-sama yang dikabarkan menghilang saat insiden pemberontakan Yu Kanda"

"Ya, aku berharap dia baik – baik saja"

"Saya juga berharap yang sama Luna-sama"

"Eh, kok pakai bahasa formal lagi sih"

"Iya, aku akan berhenti kok, jangan marah ya"

Tiba – tiba langkah Luna terhenti.

"Luna-chan, kenapa?"

Mata Luna yang biasanya lembut berubah jadi penuh dendam ketika melihat pemuda berambut panjang memasuki restoran yang dituju oleh Luna.

"Yu Kanda" Luna membisikkan kata –kata itu tapi len mendengaranya dan suara Luna pun berubah drstis.

Luna pun berlari menerjang Kanda dan bersiap membunuhnya tapi Kanda berhasil menagkis serangan luna.

"L-la-luna Zacolity, apa yang kau lakuakan disini?"

"Pertannyan yang sama untukmu, kenapa kau kemari?, kau masih ingin menyakitinya lagi?" terdengar kemarahan dalam suara Luna.

"Tch, itu bukan urusanmu"

"Apa katamu?"Bentak Luna. Ketika Luna ingin menyerang lagi dia dihentikan oleh Len yang mengatakan "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi tempat ini jadi semakin ramai sebaiknya kita oindah tempat" Len membalikkan badan dan menatap Kanda "Kau setujukan Yu Kanda?" Kanda hanya memalingkan muka lalu mengikuti Luna dan Len menuju ke pingiran kota dimana hanya tersisa bangunan – bangunan kosong tak berpenghuni.

-!LyU$#a-

Ilyusha: Gomen cumin dikit, soalnya aku cumin sempat ketik segini, maaf kalo tidak memuaskan para reader

Belphegor: Ushishishi…. Peasant, apa yang kau lakukan?

Ilyusha: Bel? Ngapain kesini kanini bukan anime kamu?

Belphegor: The Prince is bored so I come to see you here, be Happy Peasant.

Ilyusha: Haah… sudahlah, lagian nanti kamu juga bakalan ada kok antara dua sampai tiga chapter lagi. Yak, nambah cross over sama katekyo Hitman Reborn dikit yah.

Fran: Bel-senpai?

Ilyusha: Franny… bawa bel pergi dari sini belum saatnya dia muncul

Fran: Kenapa harus aku?

Ilyusha: Um, entah… soalnya kamu yang paling deket sama Bel sih. Tapi ga jadi deh. Sebagai gantinya katain ini ya untuk readers - bisik-bisik –

Fran: TOLONG TINGGALAKAN LAH REVIEW UNTUK AUTHOR BODOH SATU INI YA

Ilyusha: Aku GAK BODOH. Udahlah aku capek, Tolong kasih aku review jadi nanti aku lanjutin ceritanya kalo reviewnya tidak mencapai keinginanku fanfic ini HIATUS…. Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meriview chapter 1.

Belphegor: Ushishishi Bye bi…


End file.
